


2ND CHILDHOOD

by Jemlela



Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemlela/pseuds/Jemlela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LA's team is in DC to help with a case that began in LA. As the takedown of a suspect happens, something goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Rated: K - English - General - Published: 09-11-14 - Updated: 09-11-14 id:10685626 
> 
>  
> 
> I am still working on Brothers in DC; I am open to any ideas on that one. But this just popped into my head. 
> 
> I know that the deaging storylines have been done repeatedly; but if there is anyone who could use a chance at a 2nd childhood; it would be Tony, Callen and Marty.

"Why are we here again?" Deeks whines to his partner. DC is cold; he misses the beach and Monty. He had to leave Monty with his neighbor while the team is in DC.

"We are here to work the Phillips case. He is our case and he escaped to Pennsylvania and now we are here to help Gibbs' team catch him and bring him back and have him prosecuted for his questionable medical practices." Kensi reminds him as they are on a stakeout outside a Bethesda clinic.

"I really don't know what he is thinking, using humans as lab rats with no consideration as to what would happen next." Deeks replied keeping his eye on the door to the clinic looking for Phillips. He sees him through the open window of the clinic. "I see him, he is the lab." Deeks says into the radio.

"Everyone get into positon. We move in on my count." Gibbs response came back through the radio.

With their guns drawn, Kensi and Deeks get out of the car and move into position outside the clinic.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one really knows what happened today. Phillips is dead after being shot; but something went wrong with the takedown. Tony, Callen and Marty got doused with whatever current experiment Phillips had been working on before he had been shot. They shot him and then liquid came pouring out of the ceiling dousing them. They were immediately rushed into the hospital across the street.

Dr. Brad Pitt is more concern about Tony than he is for the other 2. Tony's lungs have already been compromised by having the plague. The 3 guys are currently lying in the isolation chamber after being scrubbed down until they know what they got doused with.

"Brad any luck finding out what was in those chemical that doused them." Gibbs asks.

"No and we are running every test on it; let's hope we will know something soon."

Hours passed and they were no closer to finding out what was in it as the 3 agents continue to lie in there completely helpless. Both teams watched helpless through the window not knowing what is going to happen.

"Am, I losing it or do they seem to be shrinking?" Kensi asked Dr. Pitt.

Brad rushed into the chamber to check on them.

"They are going to be okay; but yes they are shrinking or more like they are turning into children. When it will stop, I don't know. I have never seen something like this before. Dr. Mallard and I can keep an eye on them; but let's move them out of here. If Phillips had his way they would be lab rats; I am not going to let that happen. They don't deserve it." Brad informed as he came out.

"How young will they be?" Sam asks.

"That it really up to them. But they may have a chance at a 2nd childhood; at least for a little while.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad grabs 3 new scrubs for children before him, Gibbs, and Sam sneak the kids out of the hospital and bring them back to Gibbs' place in the new scrubs.

The deaging process has stopped leaving behind 2 boys who look to be close in age and a toddler.

"Boss what happened?" Tony asks.

"Phillips was working on a deaging formula, a fountain of youth so to speak. But instead of making people appear younger; he turned you 3 into children. How do you feel? How old do you think you are?"

Tony looks in the mirror before answering. "I feel okay, my best guess would be that I am 8 and my mother had just died. I can still remember her death; but everything after that is a bit blurry and coming to me in flashes."

"I think I might also be 8. I remember being in foster care; I remember that one of my many foster parents had just celebrated my 8th birthday. My social worker took me away a week later and after that it becomes flashes." Callen spoke up.

Callen then looks for Marty; it would be funny if he was also 8. But looking at him; he doesn't appear to be 8 like him and Tony. He appears to be maybe 2 or 3 and hasn't said anything since the changing began.

"Marty are you okay?" Callen asks the toddler.

Marty nods.

"How old are you?"

"3, I guess." He whispers.

"Boss, what happens to us now?" Tony asks.

"You 3 will stay here, we will figure it out. But don't worry I will take care of you guys." Gibbs informs them.

Tony and Callen nod. Marty does not have any response; he just looks at his feet in his scrubs that are way too big for him.

"If anyone asks; Tony and Callen are my twins and Marty is my youngest. No one on the outside NCIS know that you 3 were adults only a few hours ago. If anyone finds out, you will become lab rats. This may only be temporary but we will just have to play it by ear." Gibbs lets them know.

"We will still be here for you too. Hetty, Nate, Eric and Nell are on their way here as well. You guys are not alone. This is another chance at a childhood enjoy it while it lasts." Sam tells Callen and Marty.

"I am going to go. I will see you three tomorrow for a check-up. I will come here before I head into work." Brad speaks up.

Gibbs walks Brad to the door and thanks him for everything. Leon had brought some of his son's old clothes so that boys will have something that fits them until some shopping can be done. Gibbs had sent Kensi and Abby out for a car seat for Marty once they realize they had a toddler. They need that car seat before they go anywhere; after all it is the law.


	2. Shopping

When Kensi and Abby returns with the car seat for Marty, Sam takes it and installs it in Gibbs' car; since his girls are still in booster seats.

"Alright boys; get in the car. Marty, you are in the car seat." Gibbs orders.

Tony and Callen immediately go to the car; Marty follows them quietly and slowly. Callen waits for Marty to climb into the seat before getting in the car himself. Callen and Tony each buckle the harness straps on Marty before buckling themselves in. Gibbs waits until Marty is safely and securely in his seat and the older boys have buckled up before getting into the drivers'seat.

"So Boss, where are we going?" Tony asks.

"You need beds don't you. I know of a furniture store that has fun kids beds." Gibbs replied.

"Really, I have never had a fun bed before; my beds were always a basic bed." Callen answered excitedly. This just may be his chance to have the family he always wanted. He doesn't remember much about his first childhood; but the good families were few and far between. Others were just decent and some were bad. He had never stayed anywhere long enough to really care about the type of home he was in. It was all just temporary.

"Wow a fun bed; maybe a pirate ship, or a race car bed." Tony added. He couldn't wait to get there and see the possibilities of beds there were. He misses his mom; but she is gone and the deaging wasn't going to change that. His dad was okay but mostly distant. He was cold and distant before her death and it just got worse afterwards. Now he has Gibbs and 2 brothers; they can be a real family. Maybe after they get better they can still be a family. Gibbs as the dad, Callen, his twin and their younger brother Marty.

Gibbs listens as Tony and Callen chatter back and forth about the beds excitedly. Marty has yet to put in his 2 cents. Marty whole attitude has Gibbs worried. Something is going on inside that kid's head, but he doesn't know what or how to help him. He had just met Marty when Callen's team came to catch Phillips.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony and Callen stare out the window as they arrive at the furniture store. They couldn't wait to go inside and choose a bed. As soon as the car stops they get out to head in.

"Wait a minute. Come back over here! I need to get Marty out and then we will head in together and we will all stay together. Understand." Gibbs orders.

Callen and Tony freeze and head back to wait for Gibbs and Marty. They forgot about him, he didn't say anything the whole time they were in the car, so they forgot he was there.

Inside the store; there was so much to see. Tony and Callen were immediately interested in the space ship bunk beds. Marty stood by the entrance door and just watched.

"Can we get the space ship bunk beds?" Tony asks excitedly with Callen next to him nodding eagerly.

"May we." Gibbs corrected, "And yes you may. Now Marty needs a bed."

Tony and Callen went to their brother by the door. "So what bed do you like?" Tony asks.

Marty just shrugs.

Gibbs didn't want to be here all night. It has been a long day and they still had to go to the store for food and clothes and maybe some toys. Maybe a sales associate would be able to help them get the appropriate bed for Marty.

"Ma'am, we are looking for a bed for a 3 year old." Gibbs asks the associate pointing to the smaller child.

"We have a car bed that goes from toddler to twin. All you have to do is get a twin mattress as he gets older." The woman informs.

"So Marty, what do you think? You want a car bed." Gibbs asks.

Again Marty shrugs.

"We will take it and the space ship bunk beds." Gibbs answers.

Gibbs arranges for the beds to be delivered tomorrow and they are off to Walmart. Gibbs puts Marty in the front of the cart. Tony and Callen pile the cart up with clothes and food. As they approached the toys, they picked out a few toys as well. Marty didn't pick out anything himself. He accepted whatever was picked out for him, whether it was clothes or toys. Callen handed him a stuffed animal of a dog that actually looks like Monty. Callen remembers that Marty has a dog so maybe the stuffed animal will help his brother from being so sad.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner in which Marty barely ate; Gibbs put the boys to bed in his room for the night. Gibbs lies down on the couch downstairs. He sees a figure at the top of stairs.

"Hello, what are you doing out of bed?" Gibbs asks the figure.

"It's Callen, may I talk to you."

"Yes, come on down."

Callen turn the lights above the stairs and walks down.

"What can I do for you?" Gibbs asks.

"I just want to say thank you for today. Today has been one of the best days I have ever had. I don't know how long this will last, but hopefully I will never forget it." Callen says as he hugs him.

"You're welcome. Tell me, what do you know about Marty? Any ideas as to why he has been acting like this."

"No, I don't. I remember some about Marty before this happened; but I don't remember anything about his childhood. Sam had said that Hetty is coming; she probably knows. Goodnight Gibbs and thank you again." Callen replies as he goes back to bed.


	3. Visitor

Gibbs got up in the morning and made the batter for chocolate chip pancakes. They were Kelly's favorite breakfast. Most children love chocolate chip pancakes. He will go get the boys up before he starts to cook them. As Gibbs head up the stairs he sees Tony and Callen coming out of the room.

"Good Morning boys, how did you sleep?"

"Fine Boss." Tony answers.

"I slept well too; better than I have in any foster home." Callen replies.

"What about Marty?" Gibbs asks.

"He is still in bed."

"Alright go downstairs and we will have breakfast; I will go get him up." Gibbs tells them.

The boys head downstairs and Gibbs walks into his bedroom to get the toddler up. The boy is still sleeping gripping the stuffed dog like his life depended on it. Gibbs really hated to wake him up, so he carefully scooped him up into his arms and headed downstairs. Marty's body tensed as he was picked up and he woke up; but he pretends to be still asleep. Gibbs brings Marty downstairs and laid him on the couch. Marty opens his eyes and gets off the couch; he goes into the kitchen with the dog still being gripped closely to his body.

"Well, Good Morning Sleepyhead." Gibbs comments as he flips the pancakes.

"Marty, you want juice or milk?" Callen asks as he and Tony are setting the table.

Marty shrugs and takes his seat on the table.

Marty barley touches his pancakes. Gibbs is beginning to worry; the toddler has barely eaten since the deaging. The twins devoured the pancakes; they even put whip cream and chocolate chips on top. Marty did not, they offered and he didn't respond.

The beds arrive and the twins were so excited to see their spaceship bunk beds. Marty appears to not care about his race car bed. Gibbs can't figure out what is going on; but something is. Marty climbs on his new bed and watches what is going on around him being very aware of his surroundings.

 

Dr. Brad Pitt stops by to check on the boys. He also gets nowhere with the toddler. Brad walks out of the bedroom leaving the toddler sitting on his bed gripping the stuffed animal. Gibbs follows him out.

"Something is going on with Marty; he is depressed, withdrawn and afraid. You saw it; he stiffened when I tried to exam him. I won't be able to examine him until we know what is bothering him." Brad tells Gibbs.

Gibbs is about to answer when the doorbell rings. Gibbs walks down the stairs with Brad following to open his door. Gibbs smiles when he sees who it is. Now, maybe he will finally get his answers.

"Hello Henrietta."

"Hello to you too Leroy; you remember Nate, our Operational Psychologist. This is Monty, he is Marty's dog." Hetty introduces.

Monty barks gaining everyone's attention as well as the twins upstairs. Tony and Callen come running into the room.

"Hi Hetty, can we play with your dog?" Callen asks.

Before Hetty can correct him on whom the dog belongs to, Gibbs speaks up. "Sure, just take him the backyard."

Callen grabs the leash from Hetty and they take Monty outside to play.

"So how are the kids doing?" Hetty asks once the children have left.

"I have a set of 8-year-olds living it up and enjoying every aspect of being children in a stable home and a 3-year-old who hasn't said a word since the deaging process happened. I can barely get him to eat. He is one of yours; so I am asking you for answers on Marty Deeks." Gibbs responds gruffly.

Hetty takes a minute to think it over and wonders if she should tell them what she knows about Marty.

"Hetty, please. If I am going to help him, I need to be able to understand what is going on with him."

"Okay, I will tell you. But, we should sit down."

Gibbs and Hetty walk into the living room with Brad and Nate following. Brad also wants to know what is going on; and Nate might be able to help.

"Marty's birth name is not Deeks; it is Brandell. When he was 11 he shot his father; it was only a flesh wound."

Gibbs and Brad were very surprised to hear this but they say nothing so that Hetty will continue.

"His father was an alcoholic abusive monster and it was deemed self-defense. The day Marty shot him; he had been coming at Marty and his mother with a shotgun. I don't know when the abuse started." Hetty finishes.

Gibbs and Brad are saddened to hear this. Gibbs lost everything he loved once; it had been taken from him. Brad as a doctor sees a lot of horrible things in his career; but the idea of a child being abused and pushed to the point where he was forced to shoot his father to save his life takes the cake. Nate takes the information he had just heard and combines it with what Gibbs had said about the way Marty has been acting.

"My best guess is that it would have had to start before he was 3. His responses are one of an abused child and that it had been happening for quite some time." Nate informs.

"So how do we help him?" Gibbs asks.

"Let him know that it is okay for him to be afraid; but you won't hurt him. No one will hurt him; he is completely safe. He won't want to be held; but you need to; so he knows that not all touches will hurt. Some will feel good too. He needs to experience love; once he does, he may open up a bit." Nate responds.

Gibbs goes upstairs to see the toddler lying on the floor beside his race car bed with a death grip on the dog. He will do whatever it takes to make Marty better in what little time he has until this deaging process is reversed. If it can be reversed.


	4. Monty

Gibbs picks Marty up off the floor and takes him into his room. Marty stiffens at being picked up. He watches Gibbs carefully. He does not know Gibbs. He does not know the two who are supposed to be his brothers. He wants to go home; home is bad and painful but at least he knows what to expect. Here, he does not know anything. Gibbs places Marty on his lap.

"Marty, look at me." Gibbs commands.

Marty continues to stare down at the dog in his hands.

Gibbs moves Marty so that he can put his fingers under Marty's chin and force him to look up.

With his fingers still under Marty's chin, he begins to speak. "Marty, I know that have been hurt before and you are afraid of me. But, I am NOT going to hurt you. You are completely safe with me and with Tony and Callen. You do not need to be afraid."

Marty's eyes glistens with unshed tears. He hears what Gibbs is saying. Maybe Gibbs is telling him the truth and maybe he is not. He will just have to wait and see. Gibbs carries Marty downstairs and into the back yard. When they get outside Gibbs sets Marty down to see what it is he will do. Monty comes running over to Marty and lays at his feet. Marty looks from the dog to Gibbs and then back to the dog.

"He is your dog." Gibbs points out.

"Monty." Marty whispers.

That was the second word he had spoken since the whole de-aging process has started. The first word being his age.

"Lunch time." Gibbs announces. "Keep an eye on Marty and stay in the backyard while I make lunch." He tells the twins

The twins nod.

Marty sits down on the porch steps with Monty lying next to him, his head in Marty's lap. Gibbs stares outside into the backyard wondering how he can help an abused toddler learn to love and to accept love.

"He responds well to Monty, doesn't he?" Nate observed.

"Yes, he does. I don't know how to reach him. How to get him to accept that he is safe with me." Gibbs answers honestly.

Nate stares at the boys in the backyard. Marty is playing with Monty and he is actually smiling. It is a small smile and does not reach his eyes, but it is a start. Monty, just might be the key to getting through to Marty.

"Monty is a retired police dog. Bomb sniffer, if I remember correctly. It should not be that difficult to turn Monty into a service animal. Monty may be the key to getting Marty to understand love." Nate informs.

Gibbs nods. "How long should it take to get Monty registered as a service animal."

"I will get Hetty on that. I will stop by when it is done." Nate announces and leaves to get working on it.

Gibbs watches him go and watches the boys in the backyard. He hopes Nate is right and it gets done soon, seeing a toddler act like this is breaking his heart.

"Alright boys, lunch is on the table. Come in and wash up." Gibbs orders through the kitchen window.

Callen and Tony head in to do as they are told. While Marty does not appear as he is going to respond. Callen and Tony each grab his hand and bring him inside to the downstairs bathroom so they can wash up. Marty can't reach the fountain, so Callen lifts him a little while Tony helps to wash his hands.

"Gibbs, Marty needs a step stool. He can't reach the sink." Callen announces as they come into the kitchen.

"Alright will do. We need to go shopping again since we will have more time today to look around." Gibbs responds.

As Gibbs looks at Marty sitting at the table, maybe a booster seat as well. Callen and Tony begin eating their macaroni and cheese. Marty is just staring at his, making no attempt to eat. Gibbs is not going to let this child miss another meal. He lifts Marty off the chair and sits him in his lap and force feed him the food. It was a struggle at first as Marty was refusing to cooperate, but eventually gave in and opened his mouth for Gibbs.

Gibbs sure hopes Nate comes back today or they might have to put off shopping until Monty is a certified service animal. For Marty sake and for theirs as well, he hopes it will happen soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some might think that is strange for Marty to remember the dog's name. But I would think that it is there in his subconscious


	5. Fern

Gibbs is clearing off the table after lunch is finished. Tony and Callen had taken Marty and Monty into the backyard again. Monty tries to be careful with his owner but really can't figure out why he is so much smaller then he was back home.

Nate knocks at the door quietly not to alert the kids that he is here. Gibbs opens the door for him and a little dog that he is carrying. Gibbs gives him his stare that is basically asking what it with that dog?

“I did manage to get Monty certified as a Service Animal. However, they think he is too much dog for a 3 year old to handle. This one will be a lot easier for Marty.” Nate explains.

Gibbs does have to agree that as much as Monty loves Marty, he can easily hurt him without meaning too. “ Alright take dog into the backyard.”

Nate puts the dog down and walks her into the backyard. Callen and Tony are immediately interested. Marty hangs back with Monty. Gibbs calls to the older boys to come into the house so that they can talk. Nate remains in the yard to introduce Marty to his new dog in hopes that he will get better.

Gibbs knows he needs to fill the twins in on what is going on with Marty and the need to have the 2 dogs.

“How much do you remember before you came here? Do you remember what happened?” Gibbs asks.

“A little, but mostly flashes of myself older.” Callen answers hesitantly. 

“Same here. I can see myself basketball and football and even being a cop. But they are all flashes and they don’t really make any sense.” Tony adds.

“It is all true, the two of you and Marty got caught in an untested experiment that turned you into children again. Tony you work for me and Callen and Marty work together in LA. We don't currently know if you 3 will recover, it is really a waiting game. But in the meantime, I will be taking care of you.” Gibbs explains before getting into what he had learned about Marty.

“As you have notice Marty is withdrawn.”

“He seems sad.”

“He doesn't talk or eat.”

The boys interrupted.

“Marty was mistreated by his dad and he is scared. He doesn't know us so he doesn't trust us to not hurt him as well.”

“We won't hurt him.” Tony declares.

Callen nods.

“I know that. I need the 2 of you to help the dogs to teach Marty to love. Monty belong to older Marty, but he is to much dog for a child of Marty size. The smaller one is easier for Marty to manage, however they are both now registered at service animals.” Gibbs explain.

“I have seen service animals for the blind or the deaf.” Callen questions.

“It is the same concept, but we are going to see if they are able to teach an abused toddler to love.”

Gibbs, the kids and the 2 dogs went to Walmart so they can do everything at once. Callen held onto Marty’s hand while Tony held on to Monty.

“So Marty, what are you going to call her.” Callen asks.

Marty does not answer. He is only paying attention to walking his new friend. 

“Well if the dog does not have a name, we will just call her Hey you!” Tony teases.

Marty glares at him before opening his mouth to say his 3rd word since all this happened. “Fern.” He doesn’t really know where he got that name but it just felt right.

“Alright, Fern it is.” Gibbs says as he pushes the cart.

The shopping experience was tiring and exhausting for all of them including the 2 dogs. Gibbs is sure they got everything they needed this time. Marty still struggled the most when it come to decisions, but Gibbs expects that and only gives him a choice between 2 items. He could that Marty is afraid of picking the wrong one.

As the days pass Marty has started talking more but it usually one word answers when speaking to them. He also does not initiates the conversation but will answer when asked. He is also beginning to eat on his own as well. It is not much but it can definitely be considered an improvement. The only time he is smiling or laughing is when he plays with Monty and Fern. Callen, Tony and even Gibbs get through to him more when they play with the dogs as well.

Marty and Fern are rolling around on the grass. Gibbs is watching them play and he hears the doorbell ring. 

“Tony, Callen keep an eye on your brother.” Gibbs calls out as he heads in.

Tony and Callen look up from where they are playing with Monty.

Gibbs enters his house and answers the door. He is surprised to see Hetty, Abby and Brad standing there.

“ Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, we have information about the chemicals that was used to turn them into kids.” Abby says excitedly.

Gibbs is not so sure he wants to know. Tony and Callen are doing well. Even Marty is improving, but he still has along way to go. If he goes back to being an adult, he would adjust again by hiding within himself and only letting people see what he wants them to see as he is still learning to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should they   
> stay kids permanently and age normally  
>  go back to being adults now  
> Go back to being adults sometime in the near future.


	6. Permanent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By overpoweringly response the kids are going to remain children and grow up naturally.

“So what do the results show?” Gibbs asks.

“The chemicals that were used is an irreversible fountain of youth. The boys are basically mini adults.” Brad says.

“Mini adults? What is that supposed to mean?”

“For all intent purpose Tony and Callen are 8 years old and Marty is 3. However, they may not remember much about what they have been through. Their subconscious will remember. Their health remains the same as it did before this happened.” Brad explains.

Gibbs listens but does not really comprehend what is being said. “Can you repeat that but in plain English.”

“The chemicals that were used in the fountain of youth shrunk them and their minds will adapt to what it can handle. However whatever health issues they had before are still there. I don't know anything about Callen and Marty’s health before the incident. But as for Tony, even though he may be 8, his lungs are still compromised.” Brad tries again.

Gibbs nods, he really hadn't thought about it. He is happy that all 3 kids are getting a second chance to have the family that they should have had to begin with. Callen and Tony are enjoying themselves and have accepted it. Marty has struggled with everything. He hopes the 2nd childhood will replace the first one for all of them. He just wishes that 8 year old Tony could be healthy and not always having to worry how his lungs will respond to the common cold.

“Thank you for the support, but right now we still have some things to work out.” Gibbs tells them as he shows them out.

\----------

“I don't know if I am all that happy about them remaining children. I want my Tony back.” Abby whines as they leave.

“We all do. But if there is anyone I know who deserves it, it’s them. Callen had been 37 foster homes starting at the age of five. The longest he ever stayed in one home was 3 months. Marty was abused as a child until a desperate situation forced him to shoot his father. Even though it was only a flesh wound, I know that Marty still deals with that guilt.” Hetty informs.

“WOW that is sad. I know that Tony’s mother died when he was 8 and at 12 his father disowned him and shipped him off to military school. I do understand, but I miss him.” Abby answers.

Hetty thinks that Abby may understand but Kensi never will. She had been hoping that this was temporary. Marty Deeks had been the best thing to ever happen to her, now when they are just starting to figure their “thing” out. Kensi may be the one who never recovers from this. Her dad death when she was 15 and Jack walking out on her. She built her defenses so high that the only one who ever managed to get through them was Marty.

\---------------  
Hetty and Abby meet up with the others while Brad went back to the hospital. Sam, Kensi and Tim are in the park across from the Navy Yard. Kensi sees them coming and runs up to greet them.

“Hetty tell me that this is temporary. Please tell me that Deeks will get better and he will be back.” She begs.

Sam knows that Kensi is desperate to have her partner back. He never entertained the possibility that what happened to Callen and Deeks could be permanent. The look on Hetty’s face tells him all he needs to know, it is permanent. He will miss his friend but he has a wife and kids back in LA that need him, maybe one day he can be Uncle Sam.

Kensi also understands that look. Her Deeks is never coming back to her. She falls to the ground crying hysterically. Calling out Deeks. Sam and Hetty try and comfort her, but that comfort is in vain.

Tim and Abby watch the scene. They feel so bad for Kensi. “So it is permanent?” Tim asks.

Abby nods.

“I envy them.” Tim says without thinking.

Abby looks at him strangely. She can't believe he had just said that. “What!”

“I do envy them. Think about it. Gibbs get to be what he really wants to be, a father. I’m sure he was a great father to Kelly and he misses her. Now he gets to be a father all over again and they get the chance to really have Gibbs as their dad. What’s not to envy.”

Abby gets what he is talking about. The chance to have a childhood do over and have Gibbs as the dad would be an incredible experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the chapter is short but it is setting up possibilities of thing to come. Should anyone else become a child.


	7. Bayington

Kensi cries herself to sleep. Her Deeks is gone and he is never coming back. By the time he is an adult, she would be in her 50's. Their "thing" or whatever it was is over. She knows one thing for sure, she will never love again. Sam is extremely worried about the only team member, he has left.

Kensi enters the bullpen, her eyes bloodshot from all the crying she has done since yesterday. Sam is currently sitting at Tony's desk or more like what used to be Tony's desk. Abby comes rushing into the bullpen.

"It's not over." Abby claims.

"Of course it is, Phillips is dead and my partner is a toddler." Kensi cries.

"Phillips had a partner that financed the entire thing and he still out there." Abby explains.

Sam and Kensi thinks about it. If this partner learns about Tony, Callen and Deeks then he is going to turn them into guinea pigs especially now that it can't be reversed. If the partner has the serum then he can be turning adults into children at any time. Everyone's safety is depending on getting that partner and putting an end to this whole thing.

"Who is this partner?" Sam asks.

"Where can we find him." Kensi adds.

"His name is John Bayington." Abby replies. "I am still trying to find him."

"In the meantime we should get over to Gibbs and make sure that the kids are safe from Bayington." Tim suggests.

"Go!" Abby commands. "I will call you when I find him."

Sam and Tim walks right up to the door. Kensi holds back, trying to gather her courage to see her toddler partner. Gibbs is surprised to see them.

"What is going on?" Gibbs asks.

The agents explains what Abby told them. He goes to his boys, all 3 in the backyard playing with the dogs. No matter what the future holds he has to protect his boys, Bayington will never hurt them.

Kensi watches the littlest one playing with the dogs. Monty sees Kensi and runs up to her.

"Hey Monty, are you keeping an eye on Deeks?" She asks.

He barks at her.

"I know that he is smaller than what you remember him to be. But he needs you now more than ever."

Monty barks again and goes back to Marty. Kensi follows him.

"Hi Marty, whose your other dog.

Marty looks up at her and smiles. "This is Fern."

Kensi shakes her head, of all names he had to call the dog "Fern". That was his name for her. At first she hated it, now she would give anything to hear him call her Fern again. This is goodbye, it has to be. Marty went through hell as a child, he deserves a chance to have second childhood.

Kensi was about to say something to Marty when her phone went off. It was Abby, she found Bayington. Kensi starts to walk away, she turns and takes one last look at Marty. Somehow she will find a way to move on with her life, a life that doesn't include him.

"Abby found Bayington. Sam you stay here with Gibbs and protect to the boys. Tim and I will get Bayington. After it is over I am going back to LA."

Gibbs doesn't really know Kensi that well. He had only met her 1 time before and that was when he and Tim went to LA for a case.

"Sam what is up with Kensi?"

"She and Marty have a thing going. They are dating, or more like they were dating before all this happened." He answers.

Gibbs nods. He couldn't imagine the type of pain she is in. His wife and daughter death devastated him and that pain was imaginable. But for Kensi, Marty is not dead. He is alive, but he is a toddler. So she can only watch him from afar.

Tim and Kensi arrive at the address Abby gave them. It is an old abandoned warehouse. Inside the warehouse is a table with a chemistry set on it. Obviously, it was here that the potion was mixed and created. Tim and Kensi very carefully head towards the table, they needed to get it back to Abby for analysis.

John Bayington spots them and tries to make a run for it. Kensi cuts in front of him, gun drawn. Tim comes up to the other side of him also with his gun drawn and pointed at Bayington. John for the most part pretends to cooperate, until he decides to run for it. Kensi and Tim chase after him. Bayington run towards the table just as Kensi leaps to grab him. They both go crashing into the table soaking them both to the bone with that chemical. Tim was close enough to Kensi and Bayington that when the table broke that the chemical got on him to. Kensi and Bayington are still struggling in the mess of chemical and broken glass. Tim shoots Bayington, he dies instantly. He then goes to help Kensi up.

"Was that the same chemical that changed Tony, Callen and Deeks, or is something else. What got on us?" Kensi asks as she is trying to clean the chemicals off of her.

"I don't know. I called it in. Ducky is coming for us and for him too." Tim answers.

Back in Abby's lab as she carefully examines the components of the chemical that was used to change her friends into children. She begins to feel weird, something is wrong. Only she does not know what it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only going to be one more chapter and then maybe a sequel. Let me know what you think.


End file.
